czerka_rdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Piglet - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Tigger - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Owl - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Rabbit - The Cat in the Hat (Doctor Seuss) *Eeyore - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Gopher - Curious George *Kanga - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Roo - Dumbo *Christopher Robin - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Larry the Cucumber) *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 2 - Larry's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 4 - Larry Visits Bart *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 6 - Lunch as the Cat in the Hat's/Larry Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 7 - Larry and Sid Meet Curious George *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 9 - Curious George Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE CUCUMBER" *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 10 - Larry Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 12 - Larry Visits Bob *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 13 - Tea Time with Sid *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 14 - Larry Meets Arthur (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 15 - Larry Meets Arthur (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 19 - The Hero Party/Bob Gives His House to Sid *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 21 - The Cat in the Hat's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Arthur Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 23 - The Cat in the Hat Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 24 - Aardvarks Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 25 - Arthur Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 26 - Arthur Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 28 - End Credits Gallery Larry the Cucumber as Winnie the Pooh Bob the Tomato as Piglet Arthur Read as Tigger Sid the Sloth as Owl The Cat in the Hat as Rabbit Perry the Platypus as Eeyore Curious George as Gopher Mrs. Jumbo as Kanga Dumbo as Roo Bart Simpson as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs